1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stress measuring method, a stress measuring member, and a stress measuring set. Specifically, the invention relates to a stress measuring method using photoelasticity, a stress measuring member, and a stress measuring set used in the measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a measuring method of a stress (distortion) of an object, a method using photoelasticity is known in the related art.
JP1992-118537A (JP-H04-118537A) discloses measuring a torque of a rotator by irradiating a photoelastic coated film formed on a surface of a measurement subject with polarization and detecting the intensity (brightness) of light.
JP1993-79927A (JP-1105-79927A) discloses a method of detecting a stress as a color by observing a target of stress measurement obtained by attaching a photoelastic gauge on a surface, via a linear polarizing plate and a ¼ wavelength plate.